Achievement system
Good Snack ：Achievement system Achievements are a fantastic way of keeping track of your progress in the game and even as a way to see what kind of player you are. For many players earning a specific reward even if it’s just recognition of completing a goal is pretty motivating. The achievement system not only can give you goals to shoot for, which in turn gives you plenty to do, but it also can tell other players what kind of content you prefer. It’s also a fun way to meet new friends in order to complete goals which cannot be done alone; it’s even a nice way to relive old content with new characters. Achievement System provides the players with a variety of possibilities based on the outside of the basic play and gives the players power to play the game again and again, so that players are more willing to try the game repeatedly.Achievement System is often accompanied by incentives to achieve success with joy and satisfaction, and it can allow the player to experience the details of a game in a more detailed way and integrate into it. Examples INSIDE INSIDE had a great way of using achievements in a linear narrative experience. While the achievements were indicators of progress through the storyline, you could easily tell who dove deeper into the plot by seeing whom had uncovered the hidden achievements. These required extra attention and exploration to find. So in this case achievements does not always '''equal progress. But also exploration and accomplishments of one's exploration. The true usage of achievements IMO. Guild Wars 2 Guild Wars 2 has an amazing hero panel with an achievement tab which allows its players to keep a track of their current and past achievements. The achievements consists of all sort of player activities. The player has achievements from their personal story, dynamic events, daily events and activities and festive events as well. Completing these achievements rewards players with new items and titles exclusive to that achievement. World of Warcraft This game has an absurd amount of achievements but is still fun to track who has which achievements and which ones the player might want to hunt down. Additionally, many achievement can be obtained that provide in-game mounts or character titles to let other players know that you conquered specific, difficult feats of strength. A player's achievement point total also indicates how familiar they are with the deeper facets of the game like professions, dungeons, collecting, exploring, questing, etc. '''Minecraft Minecraft utilizes the the Achievement System built into its game in an interesting and different way. It uses the Achievement System as a sort of tutorial for new players and a way to gauge one's progress in a particular "world". Each Achievement represents some basic mechanic that the player will have to do at some point in the game, although some of these mechanics are only available hours after a player started a world (if they're not experts and are attempting a speed run). For example, the first achievement is to "Punch a Tree and Get Wood". It teaches the player the most basic verb in the game: hitting things long enough will usually break them (and sometimes yield resources for the player to use). Fallout 4 In this game, there are lot of achievements when the player plays in perfect ways. It gives the player motivation to do the next mission perfect as well to gain more progress in game. There are various achievements which allows the player to customize their suits or add extra weapons to inventory to fight against strong enemies.